Die Rise
, |caption = Image as seen in the trailer |character = Samuel Stuhlinger Marlton Johnson Abigail "Misty" Briarton Russman |next =N/A}} Die Rise, also known as Great Leap Forward, is the fourteenth Zombie map included in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II downloadable content pack Revolution. It was released on January 29th, 2012 for Xbox 360 for 1200 Microsoft Points. The release date for PS3 and PC players is February 28th. Prior map packs have suggested that the price will cost $14.99. Die Rise occurs post-apocalyptic Shanghai, China, where the fight against the zombies takes place on multiple skyscrapers. It is also the first map in Zombies to introduce a true element of verticality including broken elevator shafts, upside down skyscrapers and elevators which can transport perks up and down the floors. When jumping from building to building, mattresses are scattered throughout to prevent injury from the jump. The map contains tighter corridors and long vertical drops, unlike any other Zombies map. It is also noted that there is a meteor shower as seen in the trailer, which is a hint to the easter egg or this occurs randomly throughout the game. The map has also been confirmed to feature new upgradable Wonder Weapons and buildables, similar to TranZit. The major easter egg is High Maintenance. There are two dragons by the spire that progressively light up for how far you have completed each side of the easter egg. One dragons' sparkles blue/purple when you've completed a part of Richtofen's, the other sparkles orange for Maxis's side of the easter egg. Die Rise also features a new enemy, the Minion who look and act similiar to Phasing Zombies. They come during specific waves, and can do short teleports around the environment. They are said to go down easy, but can pick off uncareful stray survivors. There are also zombies which can withstand more damage compared to others, they are usually wearing visible armor. Weapons Starting *M1911 *Two M67 Grenades Found in Level *Remington 870 MCS *Colt M16A1 *AK-74u *M14 *AN-94 *Sliquifier *SVU-AS *PDW-57 *MP5 *Olympia *Galvaknuckles *Bowie Knife *B23R Found in Box *Ray Gun *DSR 50 *Ballistic Knife *Galil *Sliquifier (After being bulit) *Type 25 *RPG *S12 *M1216 *Monkey Bomb *MTAR *M8A1 *Chicom CQB *HAMR *War Machine *RPD Perks *Speed Cola *Who's Who *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Mule Kick *Double Tap Root Beer Trivia *Players can climb down some of the broken elevator shafts. *PHD Flopper is featured within the map, but is unobtainable. *Whilst playing as Samuel J. Stuhlinger, you can hear extra noises coming from the zombies. *In solo, there is an opening comic-style movie sequence, explaining how they got there and revealing that Samuel Stulinger has a hidden past. *The Green Run Navcard can be used in the Die Rise NAV table. However the Die Rise Navcard can't be used in the Green Run NAV table. *The building in Taiwan can be seen in the distance, however the map is based in Shanghai, China. Achievements/Trophys *High Maintenance (75G/Silver Trophy) - In Die Rise, be the architect of their instruction. *Vertigoner (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. *Mad Without Power (30G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, reach round 10 before turning on the power. *Shafted (35G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *Slippery When Undead (15G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, kill 5 zombies with a single shot from the Sliquifier. *Facing The Dragon (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, face the dragon head-on before reaching round 2. *I'm My Own Best Friend (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Die Rise, revive yourself. Gallery Misty and Stuhlinger in Die Rise BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Samuel Stuhlinger holding off the undead in Great Leap Forward. The power switch can be seen in the background. Die rise.png|Crumbling skyscrapers as seen in the preview trailer. die rise 3.PNG|A broken elevator shaft in Die Rise. die rise 5.PNG|An upside down building in Die Rise. die rise 4.PNG|Samuel Stuhlinger and Russman in Die Rise, moving through tight corridors. die rise shower towers.jpg|The buildings in the trailer. Misty Marlton and Russman from The Replacer Trailer.png|Marlton, Russman, and Misty holding out in front of a moving elevator with Speed Cola Sliquifier firing BOII.jpg|New wonder weapon in Die Rise named the Sliquifier. Category:Trivia Category:Achievements